Catcher in the Rye Analytical Essay
by Clan Bastnagle 1
Summary: read the title


Holden Caulfield on the Precipice Between Two Worlds

Throughout _The Catcher in the Rye_ by J.D. Salingerl, Holden struggles with his fear of change. He teeters on the edge of childhood and adulthood;, his position in between the two worlds allows an interesting perspective on life for Holden. He spends the majority of the book trying to find his place in the world, failing miserably multiple times. Through the struggles, Holden begins to understand that it's not two worlds, it's just one world that's constantly changing. Eventually, with the help of others, Holden has the courage to accept the changes and face his fears and demons. While Holden still feels torn between adulthood and childhood, he believes he's capable of moving forward in life. He realizes that he doesn't have to be what society tells him to be. He can be who he wants to be. Holden can be confident because he's finally been listened to.

A notable example of Holden failing at making a connection with other people is with the cab driver. This is apparent when Holden asked to go hang out with him after having a conversation about the ducks in Central Park. Holden asked, "'Would you care to stop off for a drink somewhere' I said. He didn't answer me, though I guess he was still thinking. I asked him again. Though he was a pretty good guy and quite amusing and all. 'Ain't got no time for liquor, bud,' he said 'How the hell old are you anyways? Why ain't you home in bed?'" (pg 109). This shows Holden not only being rejected, but failing to make a connection he wanted to have. Holden wants to have he company of another person,; of any person. These types of encounters happen multiple times throughout the book. Everytime Holden is rejected by someone he becomes even more angry and depressed. Holden has been rejected many times. He eventually realizes his sister is the only person who will listen to him.

During the story Holden laments his fear of change as he talks about the Natural History Museum saying:

" The best thing, though, in that museum was that everything always stayed right where it was. Nobody'd move. You could go there a hundred thousand times, and that Eskimo would still be just finished catching those two fish, the birds would still be on their way south, the deers would still be drinking out of that water hole, with their pretty antlers and their pretty, skinny legs, and that squaw with the naked bosom would still be weaving that same blanket. Nobody'd be different. The only thing that would be different would be you. Not that you'd be so much older or anything. It wouldn't be that, exactly. You'd just be different, that's all. You'd have an overcoat on this time. Or the kid that was your partner in line the last time had got scarlet fever and you'd have a new partner. Or you'd have a substitute taking the class, instead of Miss Aigletinger. Or you'd heard your mother and father having a terrific fight in the bathroom. Or you'd just passed by one of those puddles in the street with gasoline rainbows in them. I mean you'd be different in some way-I can't explain what I mean. And even if I could, I'm not sure I'd feel like it." (pg 158)

Holden is lamenting the change around him and saying how he wanted things to remain the same, how he wanted everything to freeze. He wanted everything to remain exactly as it was. Holden shows he is feeling stuck in a place between childhood and adulthood not knowing what to do.

Holden's time with his sister Phoebe helps him to see that life isn't all good or all bad, but that it is a cycle that all people go through. He shows this in the book when he is watching Phoebe on the carousel trying to grab a gold ring, "I was sort of afraid She'd fall off the goddamn horse I didn't say anything or do anything the thing with kids is if they want to grab the gold ring you have to let them do it and not say anything if they fall off they fall off but it's bad if you say anything to them." (pg273). This shows Holden finally realizing that nothing is purely good, but he can be who he wants to be in life. He doesn't have to listen to what others tell him to be . He can be what he wants himself to be, The Catcher in the Rye.

_The Catcher in the Rye_ shows Holden Caulfield, a teenager caught between adolescence and adulthood, trying to find his way through life and the world. Holden is trying to make connections with all around him, but he is failing constantly at his attempts to be with people his own age as well as with trying to be an adult. He finally realizes what he needs to be and what he wants to be. Holden realizes that he doesn't have to be a monster when he's an adult; he can just be the person he wants to be. And what he wants himself to be is The Catcher in the Rye, a person who works to protect innocence and keep hope alive.


End file.
